Don't Cry
by Yumiru-sama
Summary: Historia can't stand her girlfriend's complete lack of interest in their education and tells her if she doesn't pull her finger out, then she'll fail her exams. Ymir pays no attention but receives a shock when the exam results are released. [one shot] [yumikuri]


**I just enjoy reading and writing about Ymir and Historia having a normal and boring life but being together and in love. **

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot, you know,"<p>

Confused, Ymir glanced down at her girlfriend's serious face as they walked home together hand in hand after another boring day at school. They walked a little behind from their friends as they crossed the school field and out of the gates.

"What have I done now?" she asked with a frown.

"Not nearly enough, that's the problem."

This began to concern Ymir. Was Historia talking about their relationship? Had she done something to upset her girlfriend?

"Babe, what's up?"

"We have our first exam tomorrow-"

"Ohhhh jeez, I thought you meant something important," Ymir groaned but then laughed when she noticed Connie squirt Reiner with a water bottle in front of them. The angry tug she felt from her hand turned her attention back to Historia.

"It is important Ymir! You spent all of today just messing around with Connie and Sasha, not doing any studying. If you fail tomorrow, then you'll have to retake and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Look when we get back to my house, then I promise we'll do some studying together, 'kay?"

"We'd better," Historia said with a serious glare while Ymir snorted at Reiner tripping over flat on his face as he attempted to chase Connie.

* * *

><p>Later than evening, Historia had settled herself on Ymir's bed as she made frantic notes from her maths text book. She had her legs sprawled across Ymir's lap with bits of paper and high lighters scattered everywhere over the quilt. Meanwhile the brunette took no interest in work and decided to spend 2 hours playing Skyrim. She rammed her fingers into the buttons while yelling out profanities at the screen.<p>

"Oh fuck off Jaeger, stop sending me Call of Duty requests while I'm trying to fight a dragon – YOU FUCKING CUM DRINKER,"

The blonde had just about enough of this so she grabbed the remote from the table and switched off the television furiously.

"If you don't give a shit about your future then fine, I give up trying to make you care but can you please shut the fuck up while I try and study," she snapped as Ymir sat there in disbelief at the blank screen.

Huffing irritably, she got back to making notes from her textbook in silence and swung her legs off her girlfriend's lap in protest. Twiddling her fingers awkwardly, Ymir glanced at Historia; her brows were furrowed in anger and concentration while her tongue stuck out at the side. She was both scary and cute while angry.

Unsure whether this would get her head bitten off or not, Ymir snaked her arm around the smaller girl and kissed her cheek. "Sorry baby,"

Tearing her tired eyes away from the book, she met the brown eyed gaze and Historia couldn't fight the slight smile that tugged at her lips. Calling her 'baby' or 'princess' was the easiest way to make her go soft with her dumb girlfriend. "I know you are silly, it's just not massively helpful to hear you swear like a sailor while I'm trying to concentrate," she giggled leaning forward to peck the taller girl's lips.

Ymir decided to actually try and make an effort to revise with Historia which lasted roughly ten minutes until she began groaning about how boring it was. She really was not in the mood to learn about the properties of polygons and she was frankly amazed at Historia's stamina with this stuff. Admitting defeat, she settled for quietly watching television as Historia silently disapproved but continued reading.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since they had the maths exam and the results were finally ready to hand out. It was lunchtime so Ymir, Historia and their friends were in the library each clutching a brown envelope.<p>

"Connie you're the only person who studied less than me so if you get higher than me, I swear to god," Ymir laughed as Connie anxiously fiddled with his envelope. Once it was open, he groaned while Ymir peered over his shoulder and sniggered.

"An E? Jesus Christ, I didn't realise you'd fucked up that bad. Might as well get this over with I s'pose," the tall brunette turned her attention to her own result and her long fingers tore open the envelope. She had been secretly dreading this day but when she clapped eyes on her grade she gasped.

Noticing her reaction, Historia sneaked over to her girlfriend, "what did you get?"

"I got a B,"

Ymir was genuinely surprised, she was sure she'd completely fail. Even though she found the actual exam to be fairly easy, Ymir assumed she'd done it wrong or something. The only person more shocked than her was Historia. If she wasn't so worried about her own grade she would have probably given her a lecture about how unfair it is that she did so well with no studying.

Biting her lip anxiously, the blonde hastily ripped open the thick paper to pull out the result and her face completely fell.

"But… h-how…"

Ymir glanced at the paper and her stomach dropped; a D. How was that possible? She had worked so hard, harder than anyone else. She even attended after school study sessions with Mikasa yet she had still failed the exam.

A,B and Cs counted as a pass. Anything between a D and an F was declared a failure.

Noticing her blue eyes beginning to water and her lip wobbling, Ymir began to rub her back. "Don't worry about it His, you can retake it,"

"I'm just stupid," her voice broke before she stormed out of the library.

"Is she alright?" Sasha wandered over to Ymir and asked in a hushed voice.

"Nah, she did kind of badly in the exam even though she studied her arse off," Ymir sighed.

"Well, go after her," Sasha hissed nudging her arm.

"I dunno, I feel guilty because I didn't study at all but I did better. She probably hates me right now,"

"Yeah, if I were her I would," she admitted in an offhand way.

"Hey, that's not helpful right now," Ymir snapped before deciding to go and look for Historia.

She wandered around the entire school, checked the field and the toilets yet there was no sign of the missing blonde. Realising she had probably sulked off back home, Ymir walked out the school and made her way there. She knocked on the door to be greeted by Frieda, Historia's older sister, and she looked mad.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"Nothing! Why am I blamed for everything?" the freckled girl exasperated defensively.

"Well she came home upset and won't talk to me. I knew you'd break her heart one day,"

"Hey, listen lady, I didn't do anything. I'm just here to see if she's okay,"

"Who the heck are you calling 'lady'?"

Amid the arguing, the small blonde girl in question appeared behind and put her hand on her sister's arm. "Frieda, it's fine," her eyes were red and puffy while her voice sounded hoarse.

Ymir pushed past, followed Historia into her room and sat on the bed with her. She had always liked Historia's room since it was very clean, smelt like her and had pictures of the two of them on her side table. Her large comfy bed also reminded Ymir of walking up in the morning and snuggling up to the girl she loves.

"Congratulations on your grade," Historia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "you worked really hard for it,"

Oh yeah, this was awkward, although she didn't blame Historia for being upset with her. Ymir knew this wasn't really about _her_ grade.

"Look, I think we can both agree that I didn't really deserve it,"

"You did nothing! You screwed around every single lesson, you barely do homework and you never fucking revised but you got a B," her shouting quickly deteriorated into sobbing.

Sniffling and taking a deep breath, she calmed slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm glad you did well but I just don't understand how you did so much better than me,"

Ymir couldn't take it anymore; she pulled the blonde into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry, please. I can't stand seeing my princess cry"

"I get it, I'm just stupid,"

"Don't you ever say that. Just because some dumb bit of paper says you didn't do great on ONE test doesn't mean shit," she was holding Historia's face gently and gazed desperately into her sad eyes.

"But Ymir, if I can't pass the exams this year then I won't be able to get into college and do A levels. What am I supposed to do?"

She could understand why Historia was so upset; the school drilled it into their heads how important GCSEs were and basically if you don't pass them you're screwed. This was their first exam that had significance to their final grade therefore it was no wonder than some people flunked out. The pressure of it was more than enough.

Ymir climbed into Historia's bed under the quilts and signaled for her the join her. She pulled the thick blanket over them and pulled her small girlfriend to her chest, kissing her forehead.

"Historia listen, this was your first attempt, and okay it didn't go to plan but you can do a retake," the blonde started to interrupt but was shushed from Ymir's finger pushed against her lips. "We'll help each other study and I'm serious this time. For whatever fucked up reason, it looks like I know my way around exam papers so I can use that to help you; and you can help me stay motivated." She began affectionately running her fingers through Historia's blonde hair, "so, no matter what, at the end of this year, we'll both pass. How does that sound?"

Historia nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck, placing a kiss below her jaw. "That's so sweet of you," she shifted herself up so her head was resting on the pillow right next to Ymir's. "You know, if you studied really hard you'd easily get an A,"

The brunette cocked her eye brow in confusion; Historia didn't sound annoyed anymore, in fact she sounded proud.

"If we stay motivated together then I really want you to work hard and get brilliant grades and go on to do amazing things,"

She blushed at everything Historia had just said not to mention the way she was looking at her; her blue eyes were full of love and faith, it rendered Ymir quite speechless.

"Y-yeah,"

Feeling much better, Historia shifted onto Ymir's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her, sneaking her hands under her shirt so she could feel the warmth of her skin on her back.

"I love you 'Mir,"

"I love you too, my little drama queen," she muttered with a grin before flicking the television on using the remote, "fancy a Friday night date with Netflix before we start screwing up our futures?"

"Sounds perfect,"

* * *

><p><strong>I can imagine Ymir being that asshole who does really well without any studying, but I can also imagine Historia is one of those people who are less academic. She tries really hard but still struggles, bless.<strong>


End file.
